


gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputation, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Babies, Big Brothers, Body Dysphoria, Body Hair, Body Image, Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Childbirth, Children, Coping, Crying, Cunnilingus, Disability, Disabled Character, Discussion of Abortion, Disney Movies, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Gay CT-2224 | Cody, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Good Parent Jango Fett, He's a dad, I'm not sorry, Idiot Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Character, Jewish Fetts, Late at Night, Little Brothers, M/M, Major Illness, Mando'a, Medical Trauma, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Modern Era, Morning Sickness, Nightmares, No Incest, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm, Panic, Parent Jango Fett, Parent-Child Relationship, Physical Disability, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Present Tense, Protective Jango Fett, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Pubic Hair, References to Illness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Soup, Still, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Pregnancy, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, chapter 9 is a lil wild n wacky, for one chapter, i'm embarrassed bt i'm not sorry, it's like one line but, kinda ?, lots of daddery, milk negligence, references to real life, there it is, this is gonna be very anthological, thsi is so self indulgent i, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i had a tag to add n i got distracted by jango
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: " . . . if they're thinking about a kinder universe where they never have to give this up, neither of them says a word."—brainstorming forcin vhetinThis is that kinder universe.Obi-Wan and Cody learn that they're expecting a baby. Shenanigans — including jokes, intense emotions, and sexy nonsense (chapter 2) — ensue.Edit: Each chapter now has a note at the beginning to indicate chronology relative to Obi-Wan's pregnancy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Jango Fett/Qui-Gon Jinn
Comments: 45
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th-ish week

After a long talk with Jango, Obi-Wan is pale as a sheet. His freckles stand out starkly against his cheeks and nose as Cody glances over at him. 

"Ob'ika?"

Jango sighs. "Kote. Tsikador shig."

"Elek, Buir." Cody kisses Obi-Wan's temple before he stands and heads off to the kitchen to make his boyfriend a cup of tea.

Jango gets up from his chair and sits beside Obi-Wan on the couch. "Listen, I- I'm not here to judge you. I was even younger than you two when I found out Boba's mother was pregnant. And, y'know, there are options, if this isn't what you want. I'll do whatever I can to help the two of you out either way."

The shake of Obi-Wan's head was barely perceptible. "I just . . . I never thought I'd . . . " He licks his lips and swallows. "I want to. But, I-I'm _scared_." He sniffles, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "I honestly didn't think I _could_."

"I know. It's a lot to take in when you're still so young." He rubs the young man's back as he hands him a tissue. "Just- You don't have to make a decision now. You've got time."

Obi-Wan shakes his head again. "I want to." He starts to cry.

"Osik- Okay. C'mere." Jango wraps one arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "It's alright, ad'ika. You're gonna be just fine. Promise. And I'll be right here for both of you, alright?"

Obi-Wan's nod is shuddering and desperately sad. "Th-thank you," he murmurs into Jango's shoulder. "That's- That's more than I can say for my own f-father."

Jango sighs, squeezing the young man's shoulder protectively and butting their foreheads together. He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it around him. "Hey. Forget about that shithead, yeah? Focus on me. Focus on what's here in front of you. You're gonna be fine; we've got you." He laughs a little bit as he takes the steeping tea from Cody and hands it to Obi-Wan. "Fetts are a protective bunch. And as long as you love Cody, and he loves you, you're a fucking Fett."

Obi-Wan laughs now, too, still crying as Cody sits on his other side and hugs him from behind.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan whispers. His voice threatens to break. "Thank you."

"'Course, kid." He tousles Obi-Wan's hair. "Drink up. You'll feel better. It's not traditional, Mandalorian _shig_ , but, it's what we've got."

"It's chamomile," Cody clarifies. He kisses Obi-Wan's neck. "Just the way you like it."

Obi-Wan takes a sip. It's sweet — three sugars — and warm, but not enough to burn his mouth. Cody had put an ice cube in it so it would cool faster. He nuzzles the side of his head against Cody's.

"It's lovely," he says softly. "Thank you."

Jango smiles a little bit as he stands. "Have you told anyone else?"

Obi-Wan takes another sip of his tea. "No. I haven't been in contact with my parents since I was eighteen."

"And you've been living on your own?"

"More or less. I was able to nab the money from my trust fund, and I've pretty much been living off of that for the past year or so."

Jango bites back a few swears in Mando'a. "You can't be expected to raise a kid on that," he mutters. "And I don't really _use_ the study . . . "

Obi-Wan glances at Cody. "Mr. Fett, I don't-"

"Don't 'Mr. Fett' me, Kenobi. I'm Jewish, and I'm Mando, and I'm Māori, and I'm true to all of those things. You need help, that much is obvious-"

Obi-Wan blushes a bit, but doesn't argue.

"-And every side of my lineage considers family and children to be some of the highest priorities. If you and my son really want to have this child, I'm going to help you.

Cody squeezes Obi-Wan's hand. "Anakin can bunk with Rex, or Nate, or Fives and Echo," he says gently. "We'll make room."

"You . . . You really want me to . . . ?"

Cody nods. "If you want."

Obi-Wan clears his throat and sets his tea down on the coffee table. He wriggles slightly, making Cody loosen his grip, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you so much," he murmurs. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey. Get to bed, alright?" Jango ruffles Cody's hair. "You need your rest. Both of you. Take my room."

"Dad-"

"I'm serious. I'll sleep on the couch. Go on."

Obi-Wan sheds the blanket from his shoulders. "Mr. F- _Jango_ , I . . . I can't thank you enough."

"No need. You're family." Jango stretches one arm above his head, earning himself a satisfying _pop_ from his shoulder. "Get outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i am moving the sexytimes to a brand new chapter 2 ! now tellin qui-gon is in chapter 3 :3c


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny hours,, i've never written cunnilingus before so please be kind

Cody leads Obi-Wan by the hand to his father's room. There's an old rugby jersey on the wall above the queen-size bed, and a remote on the nightstand for the television opposite. A mirror above the dresser reveals to Obi-Wan his own goofy smile as Cody shuts the door.

"He offered because he thinks we're gonna bang," Cody says lowly.

Obi-Wan snorts. "I mean, do you want to?"

Cody shrugs. "Maybe a little," he whispers, kissing Obi-Wan's soft lips. "Only if you do, though."

Obi-Wan sighs when Cody pulls away. "I'm tired," he breathes. "I want to, but telling your dad took a lot out of me."

"Mmn." Cody sneaks his fingers under the hem of Obi-Wan's shirt and rubs circles into the small of his back with his thumbs. "What about if I took care of you, hm?"

Obi-Wan sighs, smiling. "And by that, you mean . . . ?"

"Lie down for me."

A light chuckle escapes the shorter man. He's slowly backed up to the edge of the bed before sitting down, pulling his shirt off over his head, and bringing Cody down to kiss him again.

"Thought I told you to lie down?"

"Too tired. I'll fall asleep."

Cody ghosts his fingers along Obi-Wan's narrow shoulders, making him squirm. He strokes down his arm to hold his hand, and his mouth leaves his lover's to trail kisses down his neck and chest. His free hand rests on Obi-Wan's hip and gives him a loving squeeze.

"You're so perfect," Cody breathes against Obi-Wan's freckled skin. "So handsome."

Obi-Wan laughs. "That _tickles_."

Cody chuckles in reply before taking a nipple into his mouth. The sensation is muted on Obi-Wan's end, but makes him moan just the same, his fingers burying themselves in Cody's hair. He gasps as Cody bites down gently before laving his tongue over it again.

"Fuck, _Cody_."

Cody only hums as a response. He leaves a line of kisses along both of the surgical scars on Obi-Wan's chest, pulling away his slacks and boxer-briefs. "Most handsome man I've ever known," he murmurs, and Obi-Wan blushes hot in the dark room.

There's a line of hair down Obi-Wan's abdomen, and Cody lovingly nuzzles his nose into it as he kisses down his stomach. "Dral," he says, almost lazily. "Copyc. Ner'jate'kara."

Obi-Wan doesn't know what Cody is saying, but can't find it in himself to care as kisses are pressed just below his navel. Cody's chin is resting in his pubic hair. He bites his lip in an attempt to quiet himself.

Cody lifts one of Obi-Wan's thighs, clearly about to put it over his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asks softly.

Obi-Wan nods frantically. " _Please_."

Cody smiles wryly, kissing and nipping affectionately at his lover's soft, pale inner thigh. He sucks gently for a few seconds, leaving dark red hickies on his skin. "Mesh'la. Ori'mesh'la."

"Cody, come on- Stop _teasing_ me. _Please_." Obi-Wan puts one hand on the back of Cody's head and nudges him closer to his warm, wet opening.

Cody presses the bridge of his nose against Obi-Wan's hard clit, working his labia apart with the tip and gently puckered lips. He shifts upward to press his tongue inside, languid and slow, and Obi-Wan lets his head fall back as he props himself up on his elbows. 

"You're amazing," Obi-Wan moans.

Cody hums in response, the vibration of his lips and tongue making Obi-Wan whine, wanting more. He savors his lover's taste; the slightly salty musk he can't help but love, purely because it comes from Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan alone.

One hand wraps around Obi-Wan's thigh, resting affectionately in the hair above his warm folds, and his thumb brushes slow, lazy circles around his tender T-cock. Obi-Wan tenses, bucking into the touch, biting the heel of his own hand to keep himself quiet. Cody's technique changes slightly, slowly licking up and down his labia. When they're pressed more insistently into his face, he uses his other hand, inserting one finger, then two, to press lovingly at his G-spot. For a moment, he pulls the _adorably_ erect little cock into his mouth, sucking gently, flicking at it with his tongue.

Obi-Wan moans, now collapsing fully against the bed, his legs trembling on either side of Cody's head.

"Fuck. Please, _please_ . . . "

Cody pulls back slightly. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," he murmurs against his lovers folds, then returns to slowly licking them up and down. He relishes the sounds Obi-Wan makes, shaking and moaning and crying as he comes. He pulls his head away fully and removes his fingers, leaving only his thumb to very, very slowly stimulate his boyfriend's clitoris, and that soon comes to a halt as well. He strokes his sides, kissing his hips, as he rides out the high.

Obi-Wan laughs, breathless. "That . . . was . . . "

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you." Cody smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Obi-Wan replies. He moves to pull Cody down on top of himself, which makes him laugh and kiss his nose.

"Let's get you some pants, huh?"

"Can't I have yours?"

Cody rolls his eyes. "Fine." He stands up to slide out of his sweatpants and tosses them to Obi-Wan as he crawls onto the bed. "Come on. Under the blanket; you're gonna get cold."

Obi-Wan does as he's told, but not without pulling Cody down with him. "You take such good care of me," he murmurs sleepily. It's already a struggle to keep his eyes open.

Cody chuckles and kisses his forehead. "And I always will." He puts a hand on Obi-Wan's waist, his thumb gently caressing his still-flat belly. "Ori'haat."

Obi-Wan snuggles into Cody's warm embrace. His face goes slack as he falls asleep, but there's still the ghost of a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh [checks notes] seventh week!

"Professor Jinn?" Obi-Wan tries to keep his voice steady.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon glances up, smiling warmly, but it falls when he sees the young man's expression. "Come in. Sit down."

Obi-Wan sits in one of the chairs facing Qui-Gon's desk, picking at the hem of his sweater and worrying his lip. He accepts the cup of tea Qui-Gon offers him, but doesn't drink. 

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asks, resuming his place behind his desk. "Is everything alright with Anakin? No legal hiccups?"

"No. Anakin's fine. I-" He sighs. "It's a personal issue."

Qui-Gon tries to laugh. "Last time you said that, you told me you intended on legally adopting your roommate. I hope it's nothing quite so drastic this time."

Obi-Wan glances up, and the half-smile on Qui-Gon's face is gone. He puts his Earl Grey on Qui-Gon's desk and stands, taking a deep breath, hands shaking.

"I'm pregnant."

Qui-Gon sighs through his nose. "I apologize for my joke, then. It was clearly in poor taste." He stands, hesitant. "Can I-?"

"Please."

The high, strained pitch of the young man's voice has Qui-Gon's arms around him in an instant. He doesn't bother shushing him. "You will be alright, Obi-Wan. I'll be here." Qui-Gon gives him a light squeeze. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan pulls away. "P- _Proud_ of me? Qui-Gon, I-" He's interrupted by a hiccuping sob. "I _fucked up_."

"Obi-Wan-"

"I fucked up so, so badly, and now . . . " His throat is tight. "How can you be proud when all you know is that I went and got myself _knocked up_?"

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. _Listen_." Qui-Gon's voice is stern, though not uncaring. He puts his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, heavy and warm and grounding. "Stay here in the present with me. I know you're scared. I know." He sighs. "It's okay to cry."

Obi-Wan does. A sob wrenches itself from his gut and up through his throat, coming out strangled and _sad_ , and he collapses back into his chair. Qui-Gon sits beside him and offers the box of tissues from beside his succulent, Tahl. He waits patiently for Obi-Wan's cries to subside.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"C-Cody," Obi-Wan chokes. "He was th-the first one I t-told."

Qui-Gon keeps his voice soft. "Can I assume he's the other father?"

Obi-Wan nods. "W-we told his dad, too. I haven't told Anakin y-yet."

"Alright. It's alright. It's natural to seek support in times of stress." He watches Obi-Wan ball up a few tissues in his hands and wipe at his eyes. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Almost s-seven weeks." Obi-Wan laughs through his tears. "They've nearly got a little face."

"I trust Jango already gave you a long talk about responsibility and all that?"

Obi-Wan nods. "He- He said he'd help. Even if we changed our m-minds."

Qui-Gon is nearly caught off guard. "You've made a decision, then?"

"I'm keeping it." Obi-Wan sniffles. " _We're_ keeping it. Me and Cody. We're keeping it."

Qui-Gon smiles gently. "If that's what you want to do, I think it's a beautiful choice."

"Y-you don't think it's stupid?"

"Of course not. It takes a lot of bravery and determination to make a decision like that." Qui-Gon holds up the wastebasket, and Obi-Wan tosses his used tissues into it. "What can I do?"

"Just . . . Can you just be there?"

Qui-Gon nods. "I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's shorter BUT i wanted to get the guys tellin their father(-figure)s out of the way before movin on to th rest of it so . Moving On


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this one could be any time between week 7 and obi-wan really starting to show. it's not really set in stone.

The sound of retching isn't _quite_ enough to get Qui-Gon Jinn's attention, but the familiar groan stops him mid-stride. He ducks into the men's bathroom quizzically and, sure enough, there's a familiar backback on the ground, just beside a pair of Chelsea boots. Jeans are rolled up slightly to reveal argyle socks he saw every day in his third period class for five months.

"Obi-Wan?"

The young man whines and leans back from the toilet bowl, heaving. His face is clammy and paler than usual.

Qui-Gon sighs and forces the door shut behind himself. He squats down beside his once-student. "Morning sickness?"

Obi-Wan nods weakly. He goes paler, bug-eyed, and spits bile into the basin of the toilet. "S-sorry."

Qui-Gon puts a hand between Obi-Wan's shoulder blades. "Shh. It's alright, son. No need to apologize."

Obi-Wan nearly chokes. _Son_. Nobody's called him that in . . . Nobody has _ever_ called him that. He whines. "Feels like hell."

Qui-Gon chuckles behind him; a gentle, rumbling sound. "What class should you be in?"

"Psych."

"I'll text Doctor Billaba, then. She'll understand."

"Prof-"

"Hey. Don't worry about it."

Obi-Wan forces a smile, but quickly turns away as something rises in his throat. He groans when another load of bile violently rolls over his tongue.

Qui-Gon sighs and hands Obi-Wan a package of tissues from his coat pocket. Then he pulls out a flask, unscrewing the lid. "Ginger tea?"

Obi-Wan is hesitant, but gratefully wipes away the chyme from his beard before taking a few sips. The tea soothes his stomach somewhat. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Obi-Wan can't help but frown. "Prof- . . . Qui-Gon, why are you so . . . " He sighs. "I don't know."

"You asked me to be there for you," Qui-Gon says simply. "That's all there is to it."

"Yes, but . . . Why me? Why did you _agree_ to be there for me?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "You asked."

"There's got to be more reason than that."

The older man chuckled. "I like you, Obi-Wan. You . . . You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"You were pregnant in college?" Obi-Wan smiles, sarcastic and snarky, and Qui-Gon laughs.

"No, I wasn't. Though I had a handful of scares."

"Scandalous."

"I know. But I was also an anxious, just a tad skinny, young Brit in a country I didn't know."

Obi-Wan nods. The color is slowly returning to his face. "So, it's not because of some tragic backstory about how I remind you of your three year old daughter who went missing in the Scottish Highlands eighteen years ago?"

"Nothing quite that drastic, no."

"Damn. I was hoping."

Qui-Gon laughs again. "Sounds like you're feeling better, hm?"

"Yeah. A bit." Obi-Wan reaches for his backpack and pulls out a tiny bottle of mouthwash. 

"Ahh. Good thinking."

"Thanks. I'll have to add tissues and a flask to the list, though."

"Oh, you can have mine."

"No, I can't- I mean, the _tissues_ , sure, thank you, but-"

"I insist. I was looking for an opportunity to give it to you." Qui-Gon ruffles Obi-Wan's hair as he stands. "Go get to class, now."

"I know, I know. I'm going." Obi-Wan flushes the toilet and washes his hands before stuffing the flask and package of tissues into his backpack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsdfjsd ok NOW everyone knows . i love the fett bros they're all assholes
> 
> week 8-ish. after chapter 3, at least.

Anakin is, without question, caught off-guard by a new ultrasound on the side of the fridge. There's no trail of photos of a young Fett boy below it, either. Just an ultrasound. He lifts it to see if there's a date on the back.

"Hey, whose kid is this?"

Fives glances up from his homework at the table. "Depends which one you're asking about," he says dryly. "I mean, Jango's, but-"

"Not you, dickhead." Anakin carefully pulls the black and white picture from the fridge. "I'm talking about this apparently eight-week-old literal _fetus_ from _last week_."

Hevy stands up and snatches it away. "Looks like Cody's handwriting," he comments. "Fives, Nate. Confirmation?"

Fives takes the paper and inspects the handwriting. "Its either his or Dogma's," he says.

"Well I'd hope it's not Dogma's; he's _nine_ ," Nate mutters. "Though it could be Rex's, and he had Dogma or Cody write it, but neither of them would be able to keep their mouths shut if Rex got someone pregnant."

"So it's Cody's," Hevy concludes. 

Anakin's brain almost stops working. He says the first comprehensible string of words he can wrap his mind around: "What the _fuck_."

Nate snorts. "This is some announcement," he says, elbowing Echo, who finally looks up from his phone and pulls out his earbuds. 

"What's going on?"

"Your brother got Obi-Wan _pregnant_ ," Anakin says. He leans against the kitchen counter and runs his fingers through his hair. "What the fresh _fuck_."

Fives flicks Anakin's forehead. "Yeah, dingbat, you're gonna be a big brother. Welcome to the fucking club."

"Be nice, Fives." Nate laughs. "It's his first time."

Hevy snorts. "For real? From the way he looks at little miss _politics_ -"

"Hey." Nate's voice is firm. "Knock it off."

"Fine."

Anakin sits down on the floor. He pulls out his phone and texts Obi-Wan;

_[Attachment: 1 image]  
WHA TTHE FUCK._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh, somewhere in the third month? we'll say 12 weeks for the sake of it

Sitting on their bed, Cody leans against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "What're you doing?" He asks, pulling aside the neckline of the old, stretched shirt that had once belonged to Boba.

"Econ," Obi-Wan replies, clearly bored. "I take it you're not doing much of anything?"

Cody hums, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's neck. "Thinking," he murmurs.

Obi-Wan smiles as he shuts his laptop and sets it on the nightstand. "What about?"

"You." He smooths his hand over Obi-Wan's belly. It's not obvious that he's showing, but Cody knows him well enough to see the subtle differences. "A lot."

"I know." Obi-Wan cups Cody's cheek and catches him in a soft kiss. "I'm . . . not in the mood tonight. Sorry."

"That's fine." Cody wraps his other arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. He can't help noticing the subdued frown on his boyfriend's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Not more than normal. I just . . . " He sighs. "I don't know."

Cody nuzzles his face into the crook of where Obi-Wan's jaw meets his neck. His beard is itchy, and he wrinkles his nose, chuckling. It brings out the crow's feet he got from his father.

"Glad to see _you're_ still happy, at least."

"Mmm. Happy I have the most handsome man in the world right here in my arms."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not." Cody knocks his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "Ori'haat. I wouldn't lie to you."

Obi-Wan's shoulders shake. Cody squeezes them tightly.

"I feel . . . I feel _ugly_ ," Obi-Wan confesses. "I feel sick, looking at myself." He turns to bury his face in his boyfriend's chest. "I look like my mother."

"Ob'ika . . . "

"I always have. More than I look like my father, anyway. But _now_ . . . " He sobs. "It's just so much _worse_."

Cody sighs, holding Obi-Wan close to his chest. "You don't," he promises, stroking his hair. "You're no less a man than I am. You know that."

"But I don't _look_ like a man. And pretty soon people will look at me and just see my stomach, and they'll all think-"

"What, with this beard?" Cody chuckles. "I mean, sure, it could use a bit of a trim in some spots. But nobody is going to mistake you for a woman." He presses a kiss to the side of his head. "Certainly not me."

Obi-Wan shudders. He doesn't reply.

"Listen, Ob'ika. If I ever thought of you as a woman, would I be doing this? Would I be here, with you, in our bed, getting ready to raise our child? _Together_? Hm?" Cody can't help but smile a bit. "You know how gay I am. Would I be doing any of this if I saw you as a woman?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head slowly. "You wouldn't have gotten me pregnant in the first place," he mutters. "Probably never would have fucked me."

"Hey. Listen. I'm here, and I love you, because you are a wonderful man." Cody peppers Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder with kisses between words. "Because you're kind, and strong, and handsome, and because I _love_ you, cyare. I know we didn't expect this, but I don't think I could ever be happier." He cups Obi-Wan's cheeks and starts to wipe away tears with his thumbs. "You're my whole world; my sun and my stars."

Obi-Wan laughs at that. "You stole that from Game of Thrones."

"Yeah, and I'm taking Dany's line. Which makes you . . . ?"

Obi-Wan sighs. "Khal Drogo. Which doesn't even make sense-"

"Oh, it's fine if we flip the script on which one is Polynesian and which one is white."

"I was going to say that Dany was the pregnant one. And, by making me Drogo, you're handing me up to die after, what, ten episodes?"

"But Dany never remarried, did she?" Cody kisses Obi-Wan gently. "And I made you Drogo because Jason Momoa is the only man I'd ever even _think_ about leaving you for, but he's happily married. You're stuck with me."

Obi-Wan laughs again. He wraps his arms around Cody, leaning into his chest. "I love you, di'kut."

"Hey, you're catching on. Nice work. You even used it right." Cody pulls the blanket up around both of them. He shuts off the light. "I love you too, mir'sheb."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timing of this one is kinda. hand wave-y. somewhere in the second trimester tho

Obi-Wan's ears twitch as he hears shouting from the other side of the room. He glances up from the sketchpad on his lap and can't help but listen in.

"I don't need you to _protect_ me," Echo barks. "I'm just as old as you are, and I'm just as fucking _capable_. I'm not gonna need you _behind_ me, _pushing me along_ for the rest of my _life_!"

"Echo, I'm not-"

"Just shut _up_ , will you? I can handle myself!"

"I know, but-"

"Fuck off!"

"Hey!" Cody snaps. "Knock it off, you two." He tries to soften his voice. "Echo, let's-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Echo struggles, one-armed, with the wheels of his chair. "Just- Just leave me _alone_ already!"

Cody falters. He takes a step back and looks briefly at Fives, who has tears in his eyes. 

Rex brushes Cody out of his way as he comes over. "Fives," he says sternly. "He's feeling coddled, and it just makes things worse. You need to respect his boundaries." He sighs. "I know you love him, Fiv'ika. But making him feel small like that doesn't help." He gestures with his head towards the den. "Go."

"But I-"

" _Feivel_."

Fives's jaw clenches. He casts a look at his twin, curling into himself in his chair with his head bowed and shoulders shaking, before leaving the room.

Rex sighs and kneels down. "Echo. Hey. _Echoy_." He puts a careful hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Do you wanna get some fresh air?"

Echo shudders, but nods. His throat feels too tight to speak.

"Okay. Can I wheel you out?"

Another nod.

Rex gives Cody a look as he brings Echo out to the back patio. Cody nods, sighing, and runs a hand through his hair.

"What . . . What happened?" Obi-Wan asks softly once they're alone in the front room again.

Cody sits beside his boyfriend. "I told you about Echo, right?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head.

"Oh. Right. Well, uh." He clears his throat. "Dad had to be out of state for a few weeks about a year ago. Work stuff, y'know? And Echo started to get really sick. We thought it was just a bad cold, at first. Then we thought it was the flu. . . . We thought it was something he could just ride out." He swallows. "He ended up having a seizure in the middle of the night. Rex followed while an ambulance rushed him to the hospital and I stayed home with everyone else. Fives was a wreck." Cody exhales harshly; that almost-laugh, more sad than if he'd sobbed. There's no smile on his face. "We all were." He looks somberly at Obi-Wan. "We thought he was gonna die."

Obi-Wan watches quietly as Cody wipes tears from his eyes. His shoulders remain steady. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"The doctors told Rex he had meningitis. It was really serious. He was going into severe sepsis, and would've gone into septic shock. Any later, and . . . I'm sure you can guess." He licks his lips. "His legs and right arm had gone gangrenous. They had to be cut off if he wanted any chance of making it. So we called Dad and he gave parental consent for the amputation. Then he came home early to come see him in the hospital — we _all_ went to see him — once he was cleared to have visitors." He sighs. "Fives refused to leave his side for a long time. Almost losing his twin like that, then seeing him in the hospital bed, pale and weak — it was terrifying for him. I can't even imagine." His vision blurs again, and he can feel Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder. He leans into the touch.

"Echo was stuck in the hospital for almost two months," Cody explains. "We only got to bring him back home right before school started — right before I met you, actually — but he still needed a lot of time to recover. He missed a lot of school, and he's probably not gonna be able to graduate with Fives. He's still learning to cope with that."

Obi-Wan nods. The teapot whistles in the kitchen. He stands to take it off the stove, then pauses. He grabs two mugs and splits the hot water evenly, putting a teabag and three sugars in each, before heading out to the patio.

"He loves you, Echo," Rex is saying, crouched beside his brother. "That's why he does the things he does. It's 'cause he feels guilty and sad that he's the healthy twin and you're not. And I'm sure he'll back down if you ask him to, but . . ." He sighs. His voice is low and soft. "You gotta let us in, vod. We need you."

Obi-Wan sets one of the cups of tea on the table next to Echo. "I hope I'm not interrupting," he says softly. "I brought you some tea. It's still hot."

Echo glances up, then his gaze catches on the steaming mug. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"Of course." He pauses. "It's what I do for Anakin."

Echo hums; noncommittal, but acknowledging. He looks down at his hand in his lap. "Rex, could . . . Could you get him?"

"Fives?"

Echo nods.

"Uh, sure. Just a second."

Obi-Wan feels a bit awkward, alone with an angry, hurting boy he doesn't know that well, but also doesn't want to leave alone. It's not a new situation. He blows on his tea.

"Echo?" Fives stands in the doorway, clearly unsure, but steps forward almost desperately when his twin turns to smile at him. "What's up?"

Echo sighs. He fiddles with the handle of his wheel and picks at the tire. "I don't want you to do everything for me," he says quietly. "But I don't want you to go, either. I just . . ." Another sigh, more frustrated this time. "I want you to be there _with_ me while I do stuff for myself."

Fives nods. "Okay." He pulls one of the chairs over and sits diagonally from Echo. "I'm sorry I was smothering you. I don't mean to, I just- It was a lot." He balls his hands into fists.

"I know," Echo tells him. "I was scared too. I didn't want to leave you behind. And, yeah, I'm mad I had to get sick, but I'm not mad at _you_. I . . . I'm _glad_ it was me, and not you."

"Echo-"

"Lemme finish, will you?" Echo punches Fives on the arm with a laugh. "I mean, I wouldn't _want_ it to be me, but you were the one who looked out for me when we were little. I'm glad you're okay." His smile starts to fall. "And, I don't like feeling like I'm a burden. Like you're doing this because you have to; 'cause we're twins."

Fives stands to hug his brother. "I _do_ have to," he says. "Not because you're my twin, but . . . You're my _best friend_. You're my best friend in the whole world, and you always have been. I was so scared I was gonna lose you forever, and now . . . I just wanna do whatever I can to help you out, y'know? And if I need to back off, then, okay. I'll back off a little."

Echo holds Fives as tightly as he can. "I know. Thanks, Fives."

Obi-Wan turns to head back inside. Cody and Rex are sitting on the couch, Cody's arm around Rex's shoulder, pressing their foreheads together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said this was gonna be anthological. yeah we're skippin around now yall this one's set before chapter 1 lmaO
> 
> aaaaabout 5-6 weeks? yeah sure

Cody's phone buzzes again as he approaches Obi-Wan and Anakin's dorm room. He pulls it out quickly, just for a cursory glance.

_Anakid: keep me posted cody-cola_

Cody rolls his eyes and sends back a quick thumbs-up before he puts it back in the pocket of his jeans. He picks the spare key to his boyfriend's dorm and heads inside.

"Obi-Wan?" He calls out softly. "Ob'ika, are you still here?"

"Go away!" Obi-Wan shouts, muffled by the bathroom door. His voice is strained.

Cody sighs through his nose. "Cyar'ika . . ." He comes over to sit by the door. "Anakin's worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you."

No response.

"Can I come in, ner'manda?"

Obi-Wan sobs. Cody's heart breaks a bit in his chest.

The door unlocks and opens just a crack, and something is slid towards him across the floor. Cody doesn't bother to look; he's too focused on the split-second glimpse of Obi-Wan's red, tear stained face. It takes a moment for him to gather himself enough to look down as the lock latches once more.

There's a pregnancy test on the floor.

There's a _positive_ pregnancy test on the floor.

Cody's head spins.

Shaking hands lift the light plastic. It feels so heavy in his grasp. "Are you sure?"

"I took three more," Obi-Wan replies.

Cody sets the test aside. "Ner'Ob'ika, please. Let me in."

There's a moment of hesitation that seems to last hours. Obi-Wan unlocks the door again, but doesn't open it. That part is up to Cody.

Obi-Wan is sitting on the floor in a too-big cardigan and sweatpants, curling in on himself like a scared child against the wall. Cody glances over at the lid of the toilet, where there are three more tests; all positive. He returns his gaze to Obi-Wan as he sits on the floor.

Obi-Wan looks up and meets Cody's eyes. A sob wrenches itself from his throat.

"I . . . I'm _sorry_ ," he whispers.

Cody tries to move closer; tries to wrap Obi-Wan in his arms. But Obi-Wan will have none of it. He wrestles away, whining like a frightened animal, and curls further into himself as though he's a collapsing, dying star.

He just turned twenty last week. He doesn't know what to do.

"Don't be sorry, ner'kar'ta," Cody says gently. "I'm not mad. I promise. This isn't your fault-"

"It _is_ ," Obi-Wan interrupts. "It's a-all my fault. _I'm_ the one who said we should finish off that bottle of wine when we went to your dad's for Passover, it's all my-"

"It's not, cyare. Please." Cody's eyes sting with tears. "Don't blame yourself."

"This is all my f-fault. I-I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry-"

"Obi-Wan, please. Stop. Listen to me. Hey, shh, listen."

"I'm sorry, Cody. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_."

"Hey. If you're gonna take blame, at least put some on me, too. I agreed. This isn't all your fault. We made a mistake; that's all-"

"A mistake? That's _all_?" Obi-Wan sobs. It's almost a laugh. "I'M FUCKING _PREGNANT_ , CODY!"

Cody's hands are shaking. He wants to reach out, to let Obi-Wan know he's there, he's _there_ , it's _okay_ , but he's never _seen_ his lover like this before. He's never seen Obi-Wan this upset and angry and terrified, not the slightest bit in control, gripping at his hair like he's about to pull it out. He presses himself against the wall, barely able to breathe. And Cody just sits, waiting patiently, while Obi-Wan does his best to calm himself down.

"Just . . . Just go," Obi-Wan whispers. "You don't deserve this. I-I'll . . . I'll think of something. Just- There are plenty of guys who'd love to date you. Just go."

"Ob'ika-"

"JUST FUCKING _GO_!"

Cody stands and does as he's told. He sits down on the couch for a moment. He runs over what he knows.

Obi-Wan is pregnant. Obi-Wan is pregnant with his child. Obi-Wan is pregnant, and terrified, and breaking up with him.

Cody sighs. He grabs a pod of Obi-Wan's favorite tea and pops it into the coffeemaker before filling it up with water and turning it on.

He waits in the kitchen for a long time, sitting on the floor with his head in one hand and his phone in the other. Fuck. He's no good at this.

Obi-Wan's phone dings on the counter of the bathroom sink.

_Cody: i don't want any other guys. i want to be there for you._

Obi-Wan starts to respond when another text comes through.

_Cody: whatever you want to do, ob'ika. gar ganar ner'oya._

He runs it through his translation app.

_My life belongs to you._

Obi-Wan sobs again. He takes a moment to compose himself as best as he can before heaving himself off the floor and heading out into the main room.

Cody comes up to him slowly. He looks so _small_ with his giant cardigan slipping from one shoulder. His face is flushed, his hair is a mess, and he radiates misery. He sits down on the sofa, refusing to bring his gaze up from the floor.

"I don't want your life to belong to me," he whispers.

"That's fine." Cody sits beside him and takes his hand. "But my heart already does."

Obi-Wan smiles a bit. "That might be the gayest thing you've ever said."

"Yeah, I'm gay. What exactly did you want?"

He manages to chuckle at that, but then his eyebrows furrow together as his expression turns serious. "Don't . . . Don't stay with me because you think you have to. I don't want _pity_ , Cody."

"It's not pity," Cody says, gently smoothing Obi-Wan's hair. "Ni yaim'la juaan gar."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means 'I'm comfortable next to you.'" He runs the pad of his thumb over Obi-Wan's knuckles. "You feel like home, Ob'ika."

The floodgates open. Obi-Wan collapses into Cody's arms, and Cody rubs his back soothingly, not bothering to shush him. "It's okay," he whispers instead. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here. We'll be fine. I'm here."

"I don't- _I don't know what to do_."

"I know, cyar'ika. I know. It's okay. Just breathe. We'll be okay. We'll figure it out."

Obi-Wan clutches at the back of Cody's jacket. _We_ , he keeps saying, and it tugs at Obi-Wan's heartstrings. No _I'll handle it_. No _you'll manage_. Just _we'll figure it out_.

Obi-Wan blames his hormones.

Cody holds him as he cries, rubbing his back and his hair. Kissing the top of his head. All but pulling him into his lap.

"I'm here," he says calmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll do whatever you want from me, okay?" He cups Obi-Wan's cheek. "Anything but leave you. Please. Don't ask me to do that."

Obi-Wan takes Cody's face with both hands and kisses him. His tears have found their way into his beard, and he tastes like salt and the shitty gas station pizza he had for dinner, but Cody still kisses back with a smile.

"There we go," he says. "Now you get it. Listen. I'll go with whatever you want to do, okay? But you don't have to make any big decisions here and now. We've got plenty of time. We're gonna be okay."

Obi-Wan nods. He doesn't trust himself to speak.

"It's getting late," Cody notes. "You should get to bed."

Obi-Wan nods again. "C . . . Can you stay?"

"Of course. I'll let Anakin and Rex know."

He doesn't tell them everything; it's not his place. He just says that things are complicated, but calmed down now, and that Anakin should bunk with Rex for the night.

_Anakid: i mean . alright_  
_Anakid: so long as obi-wan's ok_  
_Anakid: don't get too sexy lmaoooo_

_T-Rex: At least we know he's alive_  
_T-Rex: Also i know u stole my boots. I want em back tmrw :gun:_

Cody crawls into Obi-Wan's bed, pulling the blankets around them both and holding him close. After a brief kiss, he presses their foreheads together and says something he's never said to anyone other than his own family.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'I hold you in my heart forever.'" He smiles. "It means 'I love you.'"

Obi-Wan sighs, clinging to Cody, his hands balled up in the fabric of his shirt. He nuzzles his head into the space under Cody's chin. He feels safe with his boyfriend's arms around him. He speaks before he can convince himself not to.

"I . . . think I want to keep it." He shuts his eyes as though bracing for impact. "If you're alright with that."

Cody gently strokes Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Okay."

"I just- I can't imagine . . . I can't. I _can't_ get rid of it. I _can't_." 

"Okay. So long as that's what you want."

Obi-Wan opens his eyes. "Then?"

Cody kisses his forehead. "Then it's what I want, too."

"Are you sure? You don't have to-"

"To stay?" Cody chuckles. "I don't care if I don't have to. I will. Because I _want_ to."

Obi-Wan, slow to trust, looks up. He expects a blank stare. Expects sorrow and regret. Expects tears. And he does find tears on Cody's face, but he also finds a warm smile, and insurmountable love in his dark-honey eyes. Cody cups his cheek and kisses him softly. Gently. Sweetly. _Lovingly_. His mouth tastes like toothpaste and dental floss.

"I just hope you want me here."

"I do," Obi-Wan replies quickly.

Cody chuckles. "It sounds like a marriage vow, when you say it like that."

Obi-Wan blushes hot in the darkness. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to go that far."

"That's okay." Cody shifts a hand between them, the sheets rustling softly around them, and splays his fingers across Obi-Wan's hairy, still-flat stomach. "It's really, really okay." 

They fall asleep like that, tucked close together. Just the two of them. The two-and-one-in-progress of them.

* * *

Cody is an early riser, but doesn't want to risk Obi-Wan thinking he's been abandoned, so he reaches for his phone and does a cursory search on trans pregnancy. He's halfway through his fourth article when Obi-Wan stirs in his arms.

"Good morning," he says gently.

"Morning." Obi-Wan tilts his head upwards to kiss Cody's jaw. "'M hungry."

"Breakfast?"

"Mmm."

Cody turns off his phone and tilts Obi-Wan's chin upwards to kiss him. "Come on."

Obi-Wan notes the now-cold tea from last night in the mug below the coffeemaker. He smiles, electing to drink it anyway, and watches as Cody makes them both toast with apple jam; a gift from Obi-Wan's history professor. Cody sits beside him with an easy smile. Something about it seems so natural.

"Have you thought about last night?" Cody asks as they finish.

Obi-Wan nods. His voice is soft. "I don't know if I _want_ it," he says carefully. "If I could go back in time, I wouldn't . . ."

Cody nods. "That's fine."

"But I don't want to get _rid_ of it, either," Obi-Wan clarifies. "I just don't think I can make myself do that."

Cody gently bumps their foreheads together. "Okay."

"How . . . How are you so _okay_ with all of this?"

Cody shrugs. "I'm one of thirteen brothers. Most of us only have Dad in common, and those of us who share _two_ parents are usually twins. Aside from me and Rex and Bly. Maybe it's not the _best_ thing in the world, but being chill with surprise pregnancies is a little bit of a Fett specialty." He chuckles nervously.

Obi-Wan laughs. "Looks like I hit the jackpot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i'm gonna go ahead n put a warnin upfront; this chapter shows childbirth. there's descriptions of blood, amniotic fluid, pain, some explicit sexual content, n other stuff that's best considered generally not safe for work.  
>   
> also, it's _stupid_ long. sorry abt that.  
>   
> thanks, nea, for encouraging me to actually write this like i've been wanting to do for _days_ , and for inspiring about half (maybe more? probably more) of what happens in this fic as a whole. you're a great friend n a blast to work with. ily 💖

Cody glances sideways as Obi-Wan tenses slightly next to him and starts to rub his back.

"Cyare," he says softly, "are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Obi-Wan laughs and kisses Cody's cheek. "I'm fine. It's just Braxton Hicks. Nothing to worry about yet; they're not even really bothering me."

"I know. I know. I'm just anxious, I guess." He puts a hand on his boyfriend's belly. He's only got a week left until his due date — the second-to-last night of Chanukah — and their child dropped into position a good two weeks ago. He balks when a bite of latke with sour cream is stolen from his plate by the man he loves most in the world. "Hey!"

"What? Baby needs latkes."

"Eat your own latkes."

"Baby needs latkes with _sour cream_."

"Then you should have asked for sour cream instead of applesauce."

"But _I_ want applesauce!"

"Then take that up with the baby!"

Obi-Wan shrugs. "I prefer the applesauce. He'll just have to cope."

"I can't believe _you're_ the father of my child. I hope he gets some taste from me, at least."

"What's wrong with applesauce?" Kix asks from across the table.

"Simple. It's not sour cream."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard," Echo complains.

"He's got a point, though," Fives replies.

"I remain astounded that we were ever able to share an amniotic sac and have me not strangle you, because right now I can barely cope with being within three feet of you," Rex says to his twin with a smirk.

"Ah, usen'ye!" Cody tosses back with a grin.

Obi-Wan gasps in mock horror at Cody's crude language and puts his hands protectively over his stomach. "Not in front of the baby!" He laughs as Cody hugs his shoulders and kisses his temple in apology.

"Oh, you two were _definitely_ fighting in there," Jango informs his oldest twins. "Kept your mother up for hours on end."

"Sounds like ours takes after his buir," Obi-Wan mutters with a wry smile.

Cody clicks his tongue. "Ob'ika, that's not fair. It's not like I told him to do it."

"Mm-hm. But you sure do benefit."

Jesse averts his gaze to stare wide-eyed at his plate. Hardcase gags exaggeratedly.

"I'm begging you to keep that to yourselves," Hevy says, clasping his hands in the couple's direction and bowing his head. "I am _literally_ begging you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"The implication was there," Qui-Gon points out. "We all know what you meant."

"I'm suddenly no longer hungry," Kix comments. He glances out the window. "Hey, it's almost sunset."

"Candle time?" Jango asks.

Nate nods, smiling. "Candle time. Dogma, go get the matches."

Dogma nods and sprints off to the kitchen. Tup follows, knowing his twin will likely forget the actual candles.

Jango stands, along with everyone else, and puts a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Listen. I know I usually do the lighting, since I've always been the dad of the house, but . . . I think you should do it this year."

Cody blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're about to be a dad, Kot'ika. I'll do it if you don't want to, but I figured-"

"No, I'll do it." There's a smile on Cody's face. "Thanks."

"'Course. C'mon."

Cody turns to Obi-Wan, who grins gives him a thumbs-up, slightly leaning against the table. The smile falters, though, as Cody turns away.

He watches as Cody takes the candles and matches from his youngest brothers, setting two white-to-blue candles in the right-most and center holes of the hanukkiah. The Fetts recite the blessings almost from memory, with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Dogma, Tup, and Jesse reading from the laminated card on the table.

"Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Chanuka. Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim la’avoteinu bayamim hahem bazman hazeh. Baruch atah adonai elohenu melech ha’olam, shehecheyanu, v’kiyimanu, v’higiyanu lazman hazeh."

Cody strikes a match to light the shammash and removes it from the menorah, moving to light the other candle with it. At the same time, a wave of pain crashes into Obi-Wan's stomach, and he cries out, his knees buckling as he hits the floor.

"Osik!" Hardcase jumps back reflexively.

Jesse's response is a bit more controlled, though no less helpful. "Uh, Cody? I think your boyfriend pissed himself."

"Jesse, don't be fuckin' rude," Hevy chastises him with a light smack to the back of the head.

Cody drops the candle, scrambling to kneel beside Obi-Wan on the floor. Dogma grabs the nearest glass and tosses its contents as the small flame, extinguishing it with a slight sizzle that nobody can hear over the commotion.

"Ob'ika, me'bana? Cuun kadala?"

Obi-Wan lets out a shaky breath. "Cody, _English_."

"S-sorry. Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan's eyes shut tight. He grips the front of his boyfriend's sweatshirt. "Cody."

"Yeah? I'm here, Ob'ika. What is it?"

"The . . . I think the baby's coming."

 _No shit_ , Cody thinks to himself. And then, _shit. Fuck. What do we do. Fuck. Dammit._ He feels like his head is stuffed with cotton. He takes a deep breath. "Kix, head to the bathroom and grab a towel. Rex, go get the car started. Dad, the hospital bag; it's in our room-"

"Gon'ika-"

"I'll get it." Qui-Gon gives Jango a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. Jango pulls out his phone and gets ready to time the next contraction that comes.

Cody helps Obi-Wan sit up, kissing his temple. "It's okay," he murmurs, "you're okay. Let me know when it's passed so I can help you up, hm?"

Obi-Wan nods, leaning into Cody's chest and clutching at his sweatshirt. The peyot-donning cats and cheerful _MEOWZEL TOV_ seem to taunt him. What part of this, exactly, is supposed to be good fortune? He loosens his grip and opens his eyes as it subsides. 

"Help me up."

Cody does, helping him to his feet, then working as a steady rail for Obi-Wan to use to hold himself upright. He brings him to lean his hands against the dining room table and rubs his back. He locks eyes with Tup, who's been silent, staring at Obi-Wan since this began.

"Tup, can you go grab a water bottle?" He asks gently. "He's gonna need something to drink."

Tup nods stiffly before stumbling into the kitchen.

Cody's attention returns to Obi-Wan as he tenses, moaning softly, adjusting himself down onto his elbows. He rocks his hips slowly.

"Let me know when you feel another contraction, okay?"

"Trust me, you'll know." Obi-Wan sighs. "This _sucks_."

"I know, ner'manda." Cody runs his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "You're doing great."

Obi-Wan whines in reply. A few moments later, he leans slightly in Cody's direction. "I think I can feel another one coming."

"Okay."

"Fuck, _fuck_ , ah! Cody-!"

"I'm here. I'm right here." Cody glances at his father as Jango starts the stopwatch on his phone. "Breathe with me, okay?

Obi-Wan nods. His breath rattles slightly as Cody leans down beside him to give him a kov'nyn and take his hand. It only lasts for a little over half a minute, and when it's over, Obi-Wan runs one hand over his stomach.

"I'm . . . nervous," he admits.

"I know. It's okay. You're doing amazing, Ob'ika."

"F-fuck, that hurts like _hell_."

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll get you to the hospital soon, okay?"

Obi-Wan nods. "'M sorry about all this."

"What? Obi-Wan, we're having a _baby_." Cody chuckles. "You don't have to be sorry."

"I know. But this- this was supposed to be-"

"Shh, don't worry about it. It's alright. This — being here for you — means so much more to me than lighting a candle. There are seven more nights for me to do that. This is a once in a lifetime thing."

Obi-Wan turns to kiss Cody on the lips. "I love you so much," he breathes.

Cody smiles. "I love you too."

Cody's phone buzzes in his pocket.

_T-Rex: Cars runnin_   
_T-Rex: Get ou there_

Cody quickly shoves his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "Can you walk to the car?"

Obi-Wan hesitates, then nods. "I think so."

"Okay. Come on."

Cody pulls Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulders and holds him upright by the waist. The two of them are about halfway through the living room when Obi-Wan is gripped by another contraction. His knees buckle as he pants through it, and Cody doesn't hesitate to scoop him up into his arms.

"C-Cody-"

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you. It's okay." He carries his boyfriend outside and to the passenger side of Rex's van. "I'll help you get changed when we get there, okay? I know you're not comfortable, but we need to get you there as soon as we can."

Obi-Wan nods, doing his best to breathe through the contraction. Cody helps him get settled into the backseat and quickly reappears at his other side to help him buckle in. Qui-Gon packs the duffel bag of clothes and supplies into the back of the van before taking Obi-Wan's hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

"We'll just be a phone call away," he says, his voice warm and gentle. "You're more than welcome to call if you need to talk to us."

Obi-Wan nods again. "Th-thank you," he whispers, his mind returning to him. "We'll try to keep you up to date."

"Don't worry about that," Jango tells him. "Just focus on what you have to do, alright?"

"I'll take care of the rest," Cody says softly as he kisses Obi-Wan's temple. He turns to his father and Qui-Gon. "'Cause you two deserve to know what's going on."

Qui-Gon smiles and wraps an arm around Jango's shoulders as they step back so Rex can pull away.

Obi-Wan leans against Cody's shoulder, one hand on his knee, the other on his own belly. Cody rubs up and down Obi-Wan's arm.

"Rex, did you let Anakin know?"

"I did. Should we pick him up on the way?"

"Rex, I don't think-"

"Please. He should be there."

"Ob'ika-"

"Cody. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

The grip on Cody's knee turns painful as Obi-Wan's breathing quickens.

"Mmm, h-he'll just be more anxious if he- if he's not."

". . . Alright." Cody kisses Obi-Wan's temple. It's only a three-minute detour to the Naberrie residence, anyway.

"Thanks, Mrs. N!" Anakin calls over his shoulder as he runs out to the car, throwing the front passenger door open and hopping inside. "Padmé's mom gave me some Christmas cookies," he says hurriedly as he shoves a tin onto the dashboard.

"Gross," Rex says jokingly. "Get those out of my car."

"Oh, so you don't want any?"

"'Course I want some." He holds out his hand expectantly as he starts to drive away.

"Cody? Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan, recovering from another contraction, reaches out to take one. "Thanks."

"Ob'ika-"

"I'm fucking hungry, Cody."

Cody elects not to comment on the fact that Obi-Wan just ate more than six latkes before they left. Instead, he simply takes the sugar cookie Anakin offers him.

"How long until we get there?" Anakin asks Rex quietly.

"It's only a ten minute drive. Maybe fifteen. It's like six at night; roads aren't busy at six at night."

Anakin nods. "Did you let Shaak know?"

Rex sighs. "Shit. Knew I was forgetting something."

"I got it."

"Why do you have her number?"

"Obi-Wan gave it to me. He and Cody know you get frazzled."

"I do not-!" Rex grumbles. "Whatever. Just let her know we're on our way to the hospital."

"Done." Anakin turns in his seat. "How you holding up, Pops?"

Obi-Wan manages a laugh at the nickname. "Peachy."

Cody's phone goes off in his pocket. It's a text from Jango; an audio file. Obi-Wan gives him a nod and he plays it, Jango's voice speaking softly in Hebrew to the both of them. Obi-Wan doesn't understand the words, and, honestly, neither does Cody, but the rhythm of Jango's voice is soothing.

" _You can do this, ad'ika. We're all here for you. Right, boys?_ "

There's a cheerful chorus of affirmations.

" _We believe in you_."

The file ends, and Obi-Wan sobs into Cody's neck as another contraction starts up.

"Ah, it- _hah_ -"

"I know, Ob'ika. Breathe with me, okay?"

"Mmn, it feels like I should push."

"No no no, don't push yet."

"I _have_ to, Cody. It _hurts_. There's so much pressure; maybe it'll help-"

"Don't push yet. You have to wait. It'll be okay."

Obi-Wan relents. He squirms in his seat. "My pants are too tight."

"Do you want me to try and take them off?"

"Please." He forces a laugh. "Jeans were a bad idea."

"It's okay, cyare. Here." Cody does what he can to help wriggle his boyfriend free of the tight, wet denim, though he can only get it down to just above his knees before his belly gets in the way. "Is that better?"

Obi-Wan whines. "A little."

"Good." Cody kisses his forehead. "Just a little longer, okay? We're almost there."

"It hurts so badly."

"I know, kar'ta. It'll be over soon. Then we'll have our little baby boy here with us, right?"

Obi-Wan nods. He licks his lips. "Water."

"'Course." Cody grabs the bottle from where it sits in the compartment at the bottom of the door and unscrews the lid before handing it off. Obi-Wan struggles to take slow, careful sips, rather than just guzzle the whole thing down and toss it aside and push. 

"Land ho," Rex says from the front seat. "We're lucky traffic's good."

As they pull up to the entrance, Obi-Wan cries with a contraction. Cody holds him through it, speaking softly and kissing his head, waiting for it to end, but another comes hot on its heels. Obi-Wan lets out a wail at the unrelenting vice grip around his stomach.

"Anakin, stay with them," Rex says as he unbuckles himself and jumps out of the car. He runs inside to the reception desk and, after a moment, returns with a nurse, pushing a wheelchair over while Rex opens the door.

"It _HURTS_ ," Obi-Wan groans as he's carefully brought to his feet. "Oh my- oh, _shit_!"

"It's okay, ner'kar'ta. I'm right here. You're okay." Cody shuffles over the puddle of fluid soaked into the towel where Obi-Wan had been sitting; a sign that his boxers will probably need to be thrown away as soon as they're peeled off. Once as he's out of the car, Obi-Wan takes his hand and holds it as tight as he can.

"You're staying right here," he says firmly.

Cody nods. "Rex, you and Anakin park the car and catch up, yeah?"

Rex gives his twin a thumbs up before climbing back into the driver's seat.

Shaak Ti is waiting for them in the delivery room. "Ah, Obi-Wan. You're looking radiant as ever, I see."

Obi-Wan groans. "Thanks."

Shaak chuckles. "Alright, let's get you situated."

Shaak helps Obi-Wan get out of his shirt while Cody unties his shoes, then pulls off his jeans the rest of the way. His vitals are checked, Cody gets him into a soft, loose cotton nightgown, and his boxers are removed. They're soaked through with amniotic fluid and blood. They get him onto the bed, with Cody in the chair by his side, and Shaak bends his legs so she can check his dilation. Her brow furrows.

"You're only about three centimeters," she tells him. "It could be a while before the second stage of labor."

Obi-Wan's head falls back against the pillows as he starts to cry. Cody kisses his forehead.

There's nothing they can do but wait.

Hours pass. Cody tries to keep him distracted; they talk idly between contractions, Cody never leaving his side, petting his hair occasionally. Obi-Wan, ever restless, has Cody help him to his feet and walks around a bit, leaning heavily against him when contractions make his knees buckle. He leans with his hands on the bed and rocks his hips in an effort to ease the pain.

"Can you call Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asks softly.

"Do you need him here?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "I just need to hear him."

"Okay. I'm gonna let Rex and Anakin know what's going on, okay?"

"Mmn. Yeah." Obi-Wan sighs when he sees the time on Cody's phone; it's almost two in the morning. They've been here over seven and a half hours. "Maybe they should head home."

Cody kisses Obi-Wan's cheek. The video call rings for a moment, and Cody doesn't step out until Qui-Gon picks up.

Anakin nudges Rex awake. "Is the baby here yet?"

"No," Cody says. He runs a hand through his hair and rubs his eyes. "Last Shaak checked, he was only six or seven centimeters. Has to be ten to actually get the kid out."

Rex sighs and rubs his neck. "Coffee? It's shitty, but it'll keep you up."

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He sits down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. "He's on a call with Qui. I told him I'd fill you two in."

Anakin sits beside him. "He's in a lot of pain, huh?"

"Yeah. A lot." Cody sighs. Rex sits on his other side, and Cody leans against him, closing his eyes for a moment. He furrows his brow and forces himself to stand. "I should get back in there."

Rex nods. "Alright. We're out here if you need us."

"I know." Cody gives him a quick salute before heading back inside the room. He pauses, only for a few seconds, to read the sign Anakin posted on the door.

_The person giving birth in this room is a trans man. His manhood is to be respected. Please use masculine or gender-neutral language._

Cody chuckles. "Good thinking, An'ika."

Anakin smiles. Rex gives him a quick, one-armed hug.

" _Breathe, Obi-Wan. In and out. With me, alright?_ " Qui-Gon's voice is steady, if a bit groggy from lack of sleep. "You're doing very well. I'm so proud of you."

Cody comes up deliberately beside Obi-Wan. "He's one of the bravest men I know," he says gently. "And the most handsome."

" _Ah, and there's my stepson. Good of you to join us. You've been out of the room for half an hour._ "

"Seriously? Shit. Felt like five minutes."

" _Mm. It's felt like several days since you were here. I'll be glad to have you and your son back home._ "

Obi-Wan whines a bit. "Cody, can you rub my back?"

"'Course, ner'cyare."

They spend another hour or so like that. Qui-Gon and Cody both help Obi-Wan through his contractions, breathing with him, speaking softly. He makes little jokes that distract Obi-Wan, even if only a little bit, getting him to smile and laugh even with the pain. Jango joins in towards the end, bleary-eyed but present, with a subdued excitement, and says something in Mando'a that Obi-Wan doesn't understand, but Cody knows to be a blessing of some kind. His voice is methodical and low and calm, and it soothes Obi-Wan's nerves to hear it. It's comforting to know that they care.

"I-I want to try the bath," Obi-Wan says. 

"Okay. Bye, Dad. Bye, Qui-Gon. We'll talk to you again when the baby's here."

"Hopefully soon."

" _Talk to you then, ade._ "

" _We love you both. You can do this._ "

Cody brings the gown up over Obi-Wan's head and tosses it over the back of a chair, then guides him into the adjoining bathroom. The warm water helps soothe Obi-Wan's aching muscles as it washes over him. Cody sits beside him, using a cup to bring the water up over his shoulders and back, while Obi-Wan leans against the side. They continue to talk for a while. Cody washes Obi-Wan's hair. He sits on the floor outside of the tub, breathing with him through his contractions as they continue to get worse.

"I can't do this," Obi-Wan pants after a particularly bad one. "I can't- I _can't_ -"

"You can, Ob'ika. You're so strong. I know you can do this."

Obi-Wan starts to sob, leaning his forehead against Cody's shoulder. "How much _longer_?"

"Hey, it's okay. Let's try not to think about more than a minute into the future, hm? Just this minute, right now. Then the next one we'll deal with when it comes."

"But it _hurts_. I _can't_ \- I just want him _out_ already."

"He'll come soon. We just have to wait for him, cyare."

"I'm tired of waiting, Cody . . ."

"I know. I know. It's gonna be okay."

Obi-Wan hums in discomfort. "I need to move around," he says.

"Okay. Let's get you dried off, then."

Once he's on his feet again, Obi-Wan decides to go without clothes entirely. He and Cody return to the delivery room, and he wraps his arms around Cody's neck, leaning against his shoulder. Cody puts his hands on his lower back as they sway slowly.

"You know," Obi-Wan comments, "last time we did this wa- _aah_ \- was at your dad's wedding." He chuckles slightly.

Cody smiles. "Between you and me, mesh'la, this is more romantic."

Obi-Wan snorts. "Yes, it's _so_ romantic that i'm preparing to shove a human out of my vagina."

"You know what I mean. We're alone, right? Just you and me . . ." Cody puts one hand on the side of Obi-Wan's stomach. "And our son."

"Our son who is being a _pain in my ass_."

"Still. Can't exactly imagine he's having the best time, either."

"It's gotta be better than _this_."

Cody chuckles. He rubs Obi-Wan's back through another contraction. 

Shaak knocks softly before coming back in. "Hello, you two. Any progress?"

Cody shakes his head. "Nothing obvious."

Obi-Wan relaxes again as the contraction ends. "Still hurts like hell, though."

"Should I check your dilation?"

Obi-Wan nods. Cody helps him over to the bed and lays him down.

"Only seven centimeters. Maybe eight, but closer to seven." She gently rubs Obi-Wan's thigh. "I'm sorry this is taking so long."

Obi-Wan whines and pulls Cody close. "Rub?"

"Sure thing." Cody starts up at Obi-Wan's shoulders, but is quickly directed downwards, using his thumbs to try and loosen the knots by his hips. Cody ends up between his lover's legs, facing something he's seen many times before, and an idea strikes him.

"Hey, do you think it would help a little bit if I touched you?"

Obi-Wan glances up. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Maybe it could help take the edge off. Take your mind off the pain for a little bit."

Shaak takes notice. "Orgasms trigger the release of endorphins," she says cooly. "They can serve as a natural painkiller. Plus, they help release oxytocin, which plays a role in cervical dilation."

"Do you think it'll help?" Cody asks her.

"Well, I've never tried it myself, but . . ." Shaak nods. "I've heard stories."

Cody turns back to Obi-Wan, still uncertain.

Obi-Wan just laughs. "I'll try fucking _anything_ at this point. I've only been in labor for almost nine hours."

"Okay. Breathe with me, alright? And let me know if you-"

"Fuck's sake; just _do_ it."

Cody's touch is gentle. His fingers just brush over Obi-Wan's clit, and Obi-Wan leans against him. It's a strange sensation, with everything down there already so sensitive, but it isn't _bad_. It's a change of pace, and it's something other than pain, for the first time in what feels like days. The contractions still come, and his body is still aching, but it's just a little bit better. It's a small comfort to know that Cody is there with him, still so close. He lets out a small moan, and Cody's hand is gone.

"I'm sorry, did I-?"

"N-no- Don't- Don't stop. It was helping." Obi-Wan glances up. "Keep going."

Cody swallows, nodding, and resumes his work. It takes a while for Obi-Wan to come to a full climax, but he smiles when he does, laughing, and turns Cody to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're here," he says softly.

"I'm right here," Cody assures him, kissing his cheeks and forehead. "I'm right here."

Being on his back makes Obi-Wan antsy and nervous, but by four in the morning, he's too tired to stand. Cody all but carries him over to the exercise ball and kneels in front of him with a yawn.

Obi-Wan looks at Cody sadly. "You're exhausted," he says.

"So are you," Cody replies gently.

Obi-Wan sighs. "Can you grab the nightshirt from the bag?"

Cody nods. The nightshirt is one of his; a birthday gift that was just a touch too big, with orange and white plaid, and it had quickly become one of Obi-Wan's favorites. Cody helps him put it on and, at his request, button it up. It hangs loosely around his hips, covering him.

"Send Anakin and Rex in," Obi-Wan says. "You get something to eat. Take a nap."

"Cyare-"

"I'll be fine." He chuckles. "This baby clearly isn't coming any time soon."

Cody sighs. He gives Obi-Wan a kiss before he stands to head out. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too. Get some rest."

Anakin is alone in the waiting room, playing a game on his phone.

"Baby out yet?"

"No. Obi-Wan put me in time-out, though."

"Shit. What'd you do?"

"It's not really a punishment. I'm just tired." He flops down in one of the chairs. "Where's Rex?"

"Went to grab some Five Guys," Anakin said. "Is he on a call again?"

"No. He asked for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Anakin sets his jaw. "You take your nap. I'll holler if anything happens."

"Sure thing." Cody's eyes are already slipping shut. "Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem, Cody-Cola."

Anakin enters slowly. Shaak is pulling off her bloody-fingered gloves and tossing them away. She gives him a small smile.

"Hey, Pops." Anakin sits on a wheely stool and scoots over. "How's things?"

Obi-Wan manages a smile. "I'm a solid eight centimeters," he says proudly. "Won't be long now."

"Hey, that's great." Anakin tries to ignore the way his stomach clenches. It isn't just from hunger. "You holding up okay?"

Obi-Wan nods. "It hurts," he says. No use sugarcoating it. "But I'm getting through it. Shaak's a big help."

"Good. That's good." Anakin swallows. He's never been very good at small talk, but he does his best for Obi-Wan's sake. He honestly doesn't really know what they're talking about in the first place; it's like his mouth is running on autopilot.

A little over an hour into their conversation, Obi-Wan loses track of it entirely, crying out louder with his contractions. Anakin turns to Shaak.

"Is it . . . time?"

"I think so," Shaak says calmly.

Anakin's eyes roll back, and he falls from his chair to the floor.

"Well, shit." Shaak opens the door to the waiting room to see Cody and Rex bickering over fries. "Will one of you get this teenager out of the delivery room?"

Rex snorts. "Did he pass out?"

"He did."

"Holy shit." Rex smacks Cody's arm as they both stand. "C'mon. You get your kid, I'll grab the other."

"He's a heavy little bastard; you're gonna need some help."

Moving Anakin does prove to be a team effort, with Rex laughing the whole time. 

"I'll be back for my nephew in a bit," he says as they carry him into the waiting room and leave him in a chair.

"Gee, thanks."

Rex scowls. He grabs his twin's shoulder and gives him a quick kov'nyn. "You've got this, Kote," he says. "Love you."

Cody nods and heads back into the delivery room.

"C-Cody, he's-! _FUCK_! Oh, that one was bad." Obi-Wan struggles to catch his breath. "I can't get back on the bed. I can't. I can't."

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay. I've got you." Cody sees Obi-Wan slipping forward on the exercise ball, trying to give himself room to push, and hops onto it behind him, pulling his arms up over his thighs. He holds him there in a squatting position. "Is this better?"

"Y-yes, ah! Shit." Obi-Wan laughs. "Oh, he's _kicking_. Little bugger can't wait to get out."

"He's excited to meet his father," Cody says, brushing a lock of hair away from Obi-Wan's sweaty forehead.

"Ohh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Obi-Wan throws his head back against Cody's abdomen. "He's _COMING_!"

"I know, Ob'ika. I know. It's alright. I've got you. You're doing amazing."

"Alright, Obi-Wan," Shaak says with a smile. "I want you to push with your next contraction, okay?"

Cody's neck tenses, but he doesn't let it spread beyond that. They're in the thick of it, now.

They're about to be fathers.

Obi-Wan does what he's told and, when the next contraction arises, he lets out a cry and bears down. It feels like he's been awake for days, and there's a lifetime between making latkes last night and right now. Even Cody touching him to distract him from the pain feels like it was forever ago. He screams with each contraction as they come, shouting with the pain, clutching Cody's hands.

"And there's his head!" Shaak grins up at him. "He's got a full head of hair. He's not facing me, but I can already tell he's such a precious boy . . ."

Cody gives Obi-Wan's hands a gentle squeeze. "You're so amazing," he says softly. "I love you so much."

Obi-Wan pants, smiling a bit up at Cody. 

"Ah, the cord is wrapped around his neck. Give me a second. Don't push until I say it's okay."

Obi-Wan's smile falls. He shuts his eyes and bows his head. "Please," he whines. "I need to push."

"Do _not_ push, Obi-Wan."

Cody kisses the top of Obi-Wan's head. "You can do this, ner'kot. Breathe with me. Focus on that, okay?"

"I can't. I _have_ to."

"Ob'ika-"

Obi-Wan shrieks as Shaak presses one hand gently against the baby's head, keeping him in place so she can unwrap the cord.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but this must be done."

"Please, please, _please_ -"

Cody struggles to hold back tears as he presses his forehead to Obi-Wan's. "Breathe with me."

Shaak pulls her hand away as she frees the baby from the umbilical cord. "Go ahead, now."

Obi-Wan shakes. "It hurts so _bad_ ," he whines.

"I know, ner'jorbe'oyacyir. You can do this. I _know_ you can. You're so strong. I have complete faith in you." Cody lifts his head to glance down. He can't see much, but he's got a slightly better vantage point than Obi-Wan does. "Just a little further, now. It's almost over. You're so close."

Obi-Wan's shoulders don't stop shaking, but when his abdomen clenches, he lets himself wail as he pushes. He can feel one of the shoulders stick for a moment behind his pelvic bone, but it slips back slightly when he lets up for a moment, then passes smoothly through him. His son is part pushed, part pulled from his body, and falls into the world, slimy and wriggling and bright red in the face.

Obi-Wan laughs.

Cody watches in awe as Shaak lifts his son from the covering on the floor and places him in Obi-Wan's arms, already screaming at the top of his lungs. His cries ring loud and clear in his ears, reverberating in his skull, and he numbly helps Shaak get Obi-Wan over to the bed a few paces away.

There, in Obi-Wan's arms, is his son.

He doesn't really register what he's doing as he cuts the cord and gives the baby boy his first bath. He's wiggling and crying and pale pink, his face is squished and he looks like some kind of alien, but he's never seen anything so wonderful as when he's got a diaper on and he's all swaddled up and Cody's putting him in Obi-Wan's arms.

There, in Obi-Wan's arms, is the rest of his life.

Obi-Wan kisses their son's face, laughing and crying, still in pain but full of so much joy. He smiles up at Cody with tears in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"I am _never_ doing that again."

Obi-Wan falls asleep.

Cody laughs and lifts their son into his arms once more. "Hey," he says softly. "Olarom, ad." 

Before, he had questioned the fact that his father had moved halfway across the world. Jango had been in his senior year of high school, back in New Zealand, and had come to America to witness the birth of his first son. He had dropped everything to take him in when his mother revealed her plan to put him up for adoption. Cody had always questioned those decisions. Now, though, he understands. It makes _sense_. Of course his father could so easily devote his entire life to something like this; he's just done it. He did it the second he heard the baby's first cry.

He would run all the way to the North Island if it meant he never had to let his baby go. Across America, across the Pacific, across the equator; he doesn't care. He would do _anything_ for his son.

His _son_. The words feel foreign on his tongue, but at the same time, it's the most natural thing in the world.

He simply sits there for a moment, quiet, and watches the sun rise. The golden yellow light brings out the copper tones in Obi-Wan's hair and sparkles across the drying tears on his red, freckled cheeks. He looks like an angel. An exhausted, sweaty, and perfect angel. He looks down at the angel in his arms, with baby-blue eyes that will surely darken with time and a tuft of thick black hair, and the slightest dusting of freckles across his wide little nose.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner'ad."

His son coos softly, eyes drifting shut.

"Yeah. Bet you're pretty tired, huh? You and your father both."

The baby yawns, wriggling just a bit. His breathing is steady.

"Mmm. Good call." Cody sits up a bit straighter, his spine crackling. "I could use another nap, too."

Shaak chuckles. "Should I go get your brother?"

"Yeah. Tell him to bring Anakin, too."

Rex is surprisingly quiet as he enters the room. "I see you managed alright without me," he teases, sitting beside his brother at the foot of Obi-Wan's bed. "Anakin might be out for a while . . . Shit, he's _tiny_."

"Hey, don't swear in front of my son. He's barely five minutes old."

Rex snorts. "Right. Sorry." He reaches over to hold his nephew's hand between his thumb and forefinger. "Did you two decide on a name?" 

Cody nods. "Rex, this is your nephew, Jinn. Jinn, this is your Uncle Rex."

Rex lets out a sob. "He's too cute. This shouldn't be legal, vod."

"I know."

"Can I . . . ?"

Cody nods. He carefully rests the bundle in his brother's arms. "Say hi, Jinn'ika."

Jinn doesn't fully respond. He stares up at Rex, somewhat blankly, then gives Cody the same semi-blank look. The two of them can't help but laugh.

"Yeah. Twins. You'll get used to it." Rex kisses his nephew's forehead. "Good to know I'll make cute kids."

"Hey, do me a favor and put him down for a second. I'm gonna punch you."

Rex snorts. "I'm serious, though. He's absolutely adorable. Look, he's got widdle freckles like Dogma did when he was born."

Cody chuckles. "Glad you like him. We're gonna be putting you on babysitting duty a lot. 

"Hell yeah. You hear that, Jinn? You're gonna get plenty of quality time with Ba'vodu Rex. It's gonna be great."

Obi-Wan stirs as his stomach continues to contract to deliver the placenta. Cody goes to his side and kisses his forehead. 

"You did it," he says softly. "He's perfect. _You're_ perfect. Oh, I love you so much. I love you both _so much_."

Obi-Wan chuckles. "I love you too. I love you both." His eyes are slipping shut again. "I'm very sleepy."

Cody kisses his forehead. "That's fine. Get some rest, okay? You've done more than enough; I'll take it from here."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Cody smiles; Jinn was born at 5:38 AM after a long, exhausting, ten hour labor. "Good morning, cyar'ika."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [has chapter 10 lead directly into chapter 1] fuck making things simple if clone wars gets to be out of order then SO DO I
> 
> 6 weeks

Obi-Wan isn't registering much as Cody starts up his car. His stomach hurts, and there was blood in his boxers, and his vision is blurred by tears. He chokes on gasping breaths with one hand over his stomach. Staring out the window at nothing for what feels like seconds, what feels like a lifetime.

"Come on," Cody says, suddenly in front of him as he opens the door. "Come on, Ob'ika."

His breath is a little steadier now, but his hands are shaking. His legs wobble beneath him as he's brought inside. Cody keeps a strong arm around his shoulders.

Yaddle glances up from behind her desk. "Mister Fett," she says. "What brings you here, hm?"

"Obi-Wan's having, uh. I dunno, exactly? He's bleeding some, and he said he's having cramps." He holds his boyfriend close and gives him a kiss on the head. "Is Shaak in?"

Yaddle nods. "In her office, she is. Call her I will."

Cody nods. "Do you want to sit down, cyar'ika?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "No. I'm- no."

"Okay. That's okay." He takes Obi-Wan's hand and rubs his thumb across his knuckles. "It's gonna be okay, hun. Let's, uh. Let's look at the fish."

Obi-Wan nods. He stares blankly at the tank. One of the massive goldfish is blind in one eye, but still swims happily around the plastic coral.

Shaak Ti pokes her head out of her office. "You two can come in," she calls down the short hallway.

Obi-Wan lets Cody do most of the talking. He's too anxious to speak, instead only nodding or shaking his head when he's asked simple questions. He keeps a firm grip on Cody's hand. Shaak has him get up on the table and lift his shirt, smearing jelly over it and searching quietly with the ultrasound and her stethoscope. She lets out a sigh and smiles at the two men easily. 

"The baby is fine," she says. "The little one's heart is beating, and they look completely fine. Everything is normal."

Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath. "But- But the bleeding-"

"Is fairly common in early pregnancy. Especially for younger people, who are more likely to have a cervical ectopy."

"What's that?" Cody asks quietly.

"It's when the soft cells from inside of the cervical canal spread to the outer surface. It's not harmful, and based off what you told me, I don't think it's what's happening. I can still check if you want me to, though."

Obi-Wan glances down and shakes his head slowly. "What _do_ you think is happening?"

"Honestly, I see this all the time. There's a lot of blood flow in there, and paired with the cramping, it's likely that it's the placenta attaching itself to your uterine wall. I know it seems scary, but it's actually quite normal." She puts a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I have to get back to my paperwork, but if you're still concerned by the time of your appointment in a couple of weeks, I will gladly run some tests to make sure everything is okay. How does that sound?"

Obi-Wan sniffles and nods. "Sounds good. Thank you, Shaak. Sorry about just walking in like this. Especially so close to closing."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Don't worry about it. I've worked with the Fetts for, what, thirty years? They're like extended family to me. And that includes you now, hm?" She ruffles his hair. "Cody, you know the deal for checkout, don't you?"

"Yes, Doctor Ti," Cody says, still smiling. "Thanks."

"Of course. Don't do anything stupid."

Shaak steps out of the room, and Cody's grip on Obi-Wan's hand tightens as he stands to pull him into a hug. His cheeks are wet with tears as he kisses Obi-Wan's head, murmuring thanks and praises in Hebrew and Mando'a into his hair. He holds his boyfriend tightly. A slight, relieved sob escapes his lips.

"It's okay," Cody murmurs. "They're okay. We're okay."

Obi-Wan glances up to cup Cody's cheek. "I love you so much," he whispers. "And, I can tell- you're not . . . You're really doing this because you _want_ to, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Cody smooths Obi-Wan's hair back and kisses his boyfriend gently. "I've, uh. I've kind of always wanted to be a dad." He chuckles. "Didn't think I'd be this young, but, hey. Shit happens."

Obi-Wan laughs. "I'm glad." He reaches up to hold Cody even closer. "I'm glad you're in my life. I'm glad the baby's alright. I'm glad they're _yours_."

Cody nods. "Me too." He presses their foreheads together. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

Yaddle checks them out with a smile. "Was everything alright? Hm?"

Obi-Wan nods. "Everything's fine," he says, wiping a few stray tears on the heel of his hand. 

"Good to hear, that is!" She hands them each a candy from the bowl on her desk, but gives an extra one to Obi-Wan. "For the baby, one of them is," she says with a wink.

He chuckles at that. "Thank you. I'm sure they appreciate it."

Cody pauses before they pull out of the parking lot. "Move in with me?" He asks, mentally kicking himself for being so blunt. Backing out physically distracts him enough not to linger on his anxiety.

Obi-Wan blinks. "What?"

He drums his hands on the wheel. "I-I just . . . I dunno." He merges into the light traffic of the small-town street. "I'd like to have you close, y'know? Keep you safe."

Obi-Wan can't help smiling. "But, what about Anakin? And your brothers?"

Cody shrugs. "We'll talk to my dad," he says. "He's got thirteen kids, been through nine pregnancies with eight people; he knows his stuff." He clears his throat. "He'll help us out."

Obi-Wan nods slowly. "Yeah. That sounds nice, actually."

It's almost dark when they pull up to the Fett house. Cody reaches over and gently squeezes Obi-Wan's knee, and the two of them can breathe a little easier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh, again, pretty hand wave-y. probably late second/early third trimester?

Obi-Wan is on his way back from the bathroom when he hears crying in Echo and Fives' room. The door is half-open.

"Everything alright?" He asks softly as he peeks inside. "Echo?"

The teenager is curled into a ball on his bed, shivering despite the blanket over him. He pulls the blanket up further at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

Obi-Wan hesitates, but ultimately steps inside to put a hand on Echo's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"N-nothing," Echo stammers. "Just a bad d-dream." He sniffles and stares blankly at the wall. "I'm f-fine."

Obi-Wan sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "If you want to talk about it," he says gently, "I'm here. If not, I can just sit here with you until you feel a bit better."

Echo doesn't respond right away. He's slow to turn onto his other side, and his remaining hand lingers just beside the man's thigh. Obi-Wan holds it gently before he's brought into a hug around his waist.

"Was in the- the hospital." Echo's voice is nearly inaudible. "Th-they kept poking and p-prodding and- and cutting away at me." His voice threatens to break. "It hurt so bad," he whispers. "It still hurts."

Obi-Wan gently pets Echo's thick, short hair. "I know," he says gently. "I'm sorry."

"I was dying, Obi-Wan. It was _scary_. I d-didn't want to leave my brothers. I don't- I still don't. I don't wanna leave 'em." He grips Obi-Wan a bit tighter and sobs against him. "I didn't wanna leave 'em."

"It's alright, Echo," Obi-Wan says soothingly. "You're okay. You're home. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you." 

Echo looks up at him, brown eyes wet and shining in the darkness. Obi-Wan pulls him up into a proper embrace and rubs his back through his shirt; his shoulder blades are pronounced beneath lean muscle and elastic skin.

"It hurts," Echo murmurs. "My arm. It's not even there but it _hurts_. It hurts so bad."

"I know, Echo." He pulls back slightly. "Does the stump itself hurt?"

Echo shakes his head. "It's my wrist. Feels like it's bruised, or something."

"Is it alright if I touch it?"

Echo tenses, but still nods, licking his lips. He holds out the scarred residual limb hesitantly, not looking at it for himself.

Obi-Wan gently massages the end of the limb with his fingertips. "Is that helping?"

He shrugs. "A little, I guess. It's not bad."

"That's good to hear." Obi-Wan smiles. "When I first took Anakin in, he, um. He was under a lot of stress. It made his phantom arm act up sometimes. So I picked up some tricks to help him out."

"Oh." Echo glances down. Obi-Wan's delicately firm touch is careful not to agitate the scar tissue around where his elbow had been disarticulated. He doesn't seem put off by the ugly, discolored skin grafts, either. "Thanks."

"Of course." There's a beat of quiet. "If you want, I could-"

"No! No no, no, I'm okay. Really. I'm fine. We don't have to wake him up."

"Hey, alright. That's okay. Just, know you're not alone in it, alright? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help."

Echo nods. He leans against Obi-Wan and holds him close once more. "Thanks."

Something firm juts out to press against Echo's stomach.

"Oh-" Obi-Wan chuckles. "He wants to hug you too, I bet."

Echo manages a laugh. He looks up, asking for permission, and only puts his hand on Obi-Wan's belly after a nod and an encouraging smile. "H-hey in there, ik'aad. I'm okay; promise. Don't worry. Ba'vodu Echo's just fine. It's okay." He sighs, moving down to press his forehead against the bump. "You should go to sleep. Babies are supposed to sleep at night."

Obi-Wan can't help chuckling. "Oh, I've been telling him. He doesn't listen."

That makes Echo laugh. "Little troublemaker, huh? That's a Fett alright." He sits up once more. "Think you can help me into my chair?"

"Sure. Do you-?"

"Nah, I can handle myself. It's just getting into it that's kinda tricky on my own."

Once Echo is situated, Obi-Wan wishes him a good night and kisses the top of his head. Echo makes a slight sound of disapproval, but there's a smile on his face, and he makes Obi-Wan lean down so he can ruffle his hair.

Obi-Wan all but collapses into bed again beside Cody, wriggling beneath the blankets. He hums when Cody comes to hug him from behind and buries his nose into his shoulder.

"I love you so much," Cody says softly.

Obi-Wan smiles. "How much did you hear?" He asks.

Cody hums. "Enough. Enough to know you're-" he yawns, "gonna be an amazing dad." He holds Obi-Wan flush against him, one hand sleepily rubbing his stomach through his shirt. He murmurs something that might be a "goodnight."

Obi-Wan puts his hand over Cody's. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [writes two chapters before jinn is born n then goes right back to his first birthday] it's fine it's not supposed to be linear it's f-

Jango and Qui-Gon are at the hospital with the rest of the boys that morning.

"Hey," Obi-Wan says softly, tiredly, while Cody holds their son against his shoulder and rubs his back. There are still dark bags under his eyes, but he's gotten a fair amount of sleep in the three hours since the delivery, and he grins as he motions for them to come in.

Qui-Gon runs a hand through Obi-Wan's hair and kisses his forehead. "He's beautiful," he says. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan chuckles. "Thanks. Never doing it again, though. I'm getting my fucking tubes tied."

"That's fair." Qui-Gon glances over at Jango, who's fawning over his grandson with misty eyes. The baby lets out a burp and squirms against his father, and Cody pulls him down to rest in his arms, sitting on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. "He's so small," he says softly.

Obi-Wan laughs at that, gazing lovingly at his son. "Everyone says so. Our little Jinn . . . "

Qui-Gon's breath hitches. "Y- You . . . _Obi-Wan_. . . "

The young father looks up. "I hope it's okay."

"Yes, of course, I- I just didn't expect . . . "

"I believe it's traditional to name a child after one's father, Gon'ika," Jango says. He kisses his husband's cheek.

"Which is why his Hebrew name will be Yova," Cody tells him. "Same as his Ba'buir."

Jango laughs a little. "Kot'ika . . . " He sniffles as Qui-Gon wraps an arm around his shoulders and nuzzles the side of his head with his nose.

Cody looks up from his son. "You wanna hold him, Dad?"

Jango nods. Practiced hands take the little boy from his father and hold him close. "He's perfect," he murmurs. "Reminds me of you."

Cody's laugh is light and gentle. "Thanks, I think?" He reaches forward to stroke Jinn's soft cheek. The love in his gaze is unfiltered and pure.

Jango presses his forehead against his son's, closing his eyes and breathing in with him. "You're gonna be a good father, Cody. I can tell. You're gonna be a _great_ father."

"Ori'vor'e, Buir." Cody presses against his father with his head. "I learned from the best."

Jango pulls his son close with one arm, still supporting Jinn with the other. "I'm so fuckin' proud of you. I'm _so_ , so proud."

Cody returns the embrace, one hand gently wrapped beneath his son. "Thank you."

"I mean it," Jango says firmly; and he does. The last time he was this proud was when Nate first stood after his stroke. The last time he was this happy was when they were finally allowed to bring Echo home after he got sick. He can see the look in Cody's eyes; that sweet, unconditional devotion, and knows they understand each other a bit better now. They've always both been Maori, and Mando'ade, and Jewish, and now they're both fathers. He looks down and remembers the first time he held Boba, eighteen and all but alone in a country he didn't know. He remembers the first time he held Bly, and Cody, and Rex. The first time he held Nate, and Kix, and Fives, and Echo, and Hevy, and Hevy's brother and sister who didn't make it home but he loved just the same, and Hardcase, and Jesse, and Dogma, and Tup. And now Jinn. His _grandson_. 

Cody pulls away to talk to Shaak, and Qui-Gon gingerly takes his place beside Jango. He holds Jinn's small hand, wriggled loose from his blanket, between his thumb and forefinger, and Jinn holds it tight. He leans his head against Jango's and gently pets his coarse hair.

"Thank you for taking him in," Qui-Gon says, nodding to the dozing Obi-Wan. "He needs you more than you know."

Jango reaches up to turn Qui-Gon's head for a proper kiss on the lips. "He needs us _both_ ," he argues. "You're family too, ori'cyare."

Qui-Gon laughs. "A few years ago I never thought I'd hear those words," he murmurs. "I was a bachelor who didn't need anyone, didn't want to be tied down by anything. But you, your boys . . . You make me so happy, Jango Fett." He holds his husband close and kisses the bridge of his nose. "You always carry this feeling of home, no matter where we go. You . . . You _are_ my home."

Jango chuckles. "You're such a sap." There are fresh tears in his eyes.

"I mean it. From the old rugby jersey on your wall to your salt and pepper hair and crows feet to the three languages spilling from your tongue. You have so much love in your heart, my Jango. I'm glad you decided to set some of it aside for me."

"Cut it out; you're gonna make me cry."

"You already are."

"Not the point." Jango kisses Jinn's forehead. "Y'figure we should give the boys a turn to meet their nephew?"

Qui-Gon nods. "Come on."

Jango hands Jinn off to Rex as they head out to sit in the waiting room again. He leans his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder, leaning back with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

* * *

"He's _tiny_ ," Dogma breathes, staring intently at the baby in Nate's arms.

"So were you," Nate teases. "You still have the record for smallest Fett."

"Not his fault Tup took all the nutrients," Kix says as he tousles Tup's hair. He laughs as his little brother swats him away.

"Come on, Nate, I want a turn," Tup whines. "Lemme hold him."

"Alright, alright. Careful. Make sure you- yeah, there you go. You're a natural."

"Wow." Tup rubs his nose against Jinn's. "Hey, vod'ad. I'm your uncle, Tup."

Jinn gurgles and squirms in Tup's arms. Dogma is quick to make sure his twin doesn't lose his grip.

"You sure you don't want to hold him, Dogma?"

Dogma nods. "I don't think I'm qualified. You're doing a good job, though."

Tup grins. "Yeah, I am." He kisses his nephew's forehead with a giggle. "He's so cute," he coos.

"Look at those tiny little fists," Fives says softly. "I can't wait until he's old enough for me to teach him how to throw a proper punch."

"Fives, no!" Dogma smacks his older brother on the arm.

"I'll help," offers Nate with a smirk.

"Nate," Kix says, pinching the bridge of his nose, " _please_ don't encourage him."

"Don't test me, Kix. I've got a mean right hook."

"I want in," Hardcase says.

"No way," Jesse retorts. "You don't even go easy on Tup, and he's five years younger than you."

"Tup's a big boy; he can take it."

"But Jinn's a _baby_. You've got him beat by fifteen years."

"Yeah, and I've got you beat by two."

"Yet you can never keep me down. Interesting, that."

"I'll fight you right here in this hospital room. I don't give a shit."

"Alright, that's enough outta you two." Kix grabs both of their heads and forces them apart to stand between them, but glances up when there's a knock at the door. "Kote! Ashnar olaror."

Cody looks over at his younger brothers, all crowded around his infant son. "Gar olarom."

Kix gestures to Hardcase and Jesse, then quickly grabs Hardcase's wrist when he moves to smack Jesse. "Gev!"

Cody rolls his eyes. He gives Rex a look, and Rex does the same.

"Fine. You keep on canoodling your husband."

"He's not my husband," Cody mutters. 

"Not yet," Obi-Wan says proudly, pulling him in for a peck on the lips.

"Disgusting," Rex comments with a dry smile. He opens the door and is immediately brought down for a noogie.

"Rex'ika, it's been ages!" Boba laughs as he lets Rex up. "Where's Cody and his boytoy?"

"I am _not_ a boytoy," Obi-Wan protests.

"Still answered my question." He turns to the gaggle of younger brothers surrounding their nephew. "I'll get to you guys in a mi- oh, is that him?"

Tup brings the baby over to his oldest brother. "His name is Jinn," he says. "Obi-Wan, can Boba hold Jinn?"

"Can Boba hold Jinn. Of _course_ Boba can hold Jinn!" Boba turns to the pair of young fathers. "Boba can hold Jinn, right?"

Cody nods. "Yeah, Boba can hold Jinn."

"Nobody asked you, Cody," Tup says with a wicked grin. He lifts Jinn up as much as he can so Boba can take him in his arms.

"Aww, he's adorable." Boba gives Jinn the gentlest noogie ever; just one knuckle gently rubbing against his small forehead. "What a cute little guy."

"Boba, when did you even _get_ here?" Nate asks.

"Dad texted me when Obi-Wan went into labor. I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd stop by."

"I see Kentucky is now part of Maryland's neighborhood," Echo mutters to Fives. Fives snorts.

"Anywhere can be in the neighborhood if you get on a plane fast enough. So there." Boba blows a raspberry.

"Very mature," Dogma notes. "What a wonderful example for your younger brothers."

"Yeah, yeah." Boba perks up as he remembers something. "Hang on, I brought a balloon. Tup'ika, can you take Jinn back?"

Tup nods.

"Oh, no," Cody groans, putting his face in his hand and shaking his head. The smile on his face betrays him as Boba steps out of the room, then back in, holding a helium balloon that reads _IT'S A BABY!_ in black letters on a silver background. "Boba, where did you even _find_ that thing?"

"Had it custom made," Boba says with a grin. The weighted clip keeps it from drifting too far.

"We told you were were having a boy. You could have just saved your money."

"Yeah, but this shit is hilarious."

Obi-Wan laughs. "Yeah, it is pretty funny."

"Wh- Since when are you taking _his_ side?" Cody demands.

"Since he took a plane in the middle of the night, showed up unannounced, and got us a completely absurd balloon." He sighs. "This day just keeps getting better."

"You know it." Boba gives Obi-Wan a noogie that's rougher than the one he gave Jinn, but still nowhere near the one Rex got, or the one he gives Cody right after. "Congratulations, Obi-Wan, on your new Fett. Our apologies in advance for all the roughhousing and general troublemaking."

"Much appreciated."

"As for you, Cody." Boba grabs his younger brother's shoulders. "You're a massive dork, and kind of an idiot, but you're gonna be a great dad. I'm proud of you."

"Um, thanks?" Cody awkwardly pats Boba's back as he's pulled into a hug. "You alright?"

"Shh, I'm trying to process that I'm officially an uncle now. It's very weird."

Cody gives Obi-Wan a look. "You see what I have to deal with?"

Obi-Wan shrugs. "He's _your_ brother; I would've thought you would be used to him by now."

"There's no getting used to Boba," Rex interjects.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinn is two weeks old! liddol bean.

Echo sits in his chair beside Jinn's crib, resting his cheek on his shoulder, his left arm reaching down to play with his giggling nephew. He's only about two weeks old, and spent most of that time either sleeping or in the arms of one of his fathers, but Echo had been one of many to step up when Obi-Wan's depression hit him hard. He smiled as Jinn grabbed his hand and made a few small nonsense noises.

"Fascinating," Echo said. "Thank you."

Jinn blew a raspberry and looked up at him with wide eyes. He abandoned Echo's hand and started to flail his arms, arching his back. Echo knew he wanted to be held.

Echo sighed. "Sorry, Jinn'ika. I can't. Only got one arm."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Anakin commented. Echo looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "C'mon, I'll help you out."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine just-"

Anakin gave him a look. "We all know you wanna hold the baby, Echo."

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"Dude. It's okay." Anakin laughs a little as he lifts Jinn from the crib. "The logistics, though. Hm.' He clicks his tongue. "We could use a pillow to prop your thighs up. You can hold him in your lap."

Echo bites his lip. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

"Hell yeah. Jinn knows who he wants." 

"Jinn is fifteen days old."

"Old enough to know he wants Uncle Echo." Anakin uses his prosthetic right hand to grab the pillow from one of the chairs and tosses it over to his friend. "Come on."

Echo sighs and puts the pillow just under where he knees had been. "Fine. Baby me."

Jinn is easily laid down in Echo's lap. He smiles, sticking his tongue out and gurgling at his uncle. 

"Hey, ik'aad." Echo leans down to nuzzle his nose. "Gar ori'copikla, huh?"

Jinn smacks Echo's head. One hand lands squarely on his left ear, and Echo winces as it sends a wave of feedback through his hearing aid.

"Wow, thanks for that one." Echo sits up and shakes his head. "Shit. Just gonna switch that off for a minute. There we go."

"You're definitely gonna forget to turn it back on," Anakin says.

"But now my ear isn't ringing, so it's fine." Echo pets Jinn's dark hair. "He's a good little boy."

"Yeah." Anakin holds his elbow and rests his chin on his flesh hand. "Y'know, it's gonna be a lot easier to hold him once your prosthesis gets finished. I mean, it'll take some getting used to, obviously. I wouldn't go at it right away. But you'll get there."

Echo nods. He tenses as Jinn takes notice of his other arm, but the newborn is completely unbothered by it. Echo tentatively lets him hold the stump and run his tiny fingers over the grafts and scars. "Good to know he doesn't mind," he jokes.

"Dude, one of the first things he touched was Obi-Wan's top surgery scars. Of _course_ he's fine with it." Anakin laughs as Jinn tries to put Echo's arm into his mouth. "See? Kid doesn't care."

"Ohh, that feels so _weird_!" Echo giggles and squirms, but doesn't quite pull away until Jinn releases him with a grin. He pulls him up against his shoulder, supporting his head with his hand and his butt with the end of his right arm. "Vor entye, Jinn'ika." He kisses the side of his nephew's head before gently easing him back down into his lap.

"What, no thanks for me?" Anakin teases.

Echo gives him a wry smile. "No. You get nothing. This was _Jinn's_ idea, after all."

"Wow. I have literally never felt so betrayed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi-wan is seven months along uwu

Obi-Wan sits at the kitchen table, tapping away at a plant-based idle game on his phone, when he finally hears the garage door open. He sits up slightly as the man enters the house and sets a paper bag from the pharmacy on the counter.

"Ob'ika," Jango says coolly, storing the refill of Hardcase's meds with the rest of the family's supply. He tosses a careful glance over his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Obi-Wan shuts off his phone and puts it in the pocket of his hoodie. While Jango's back is turned, he pulls out an envelope. He bites his lip as he shoves it at the older man.

Jango's eyebrows lift quizzically. "What's this?" He asks, turning it over. It's unmarked and unsealed. At first glance, it even appears empty, but he finds a single slip of paper inside when he opens the flap.

"You've let Anakin and I live here for about four or five months," Obi-Wan says softly. "And I haven't even paid a single night's rent."

Jango leans back against the counter as he looks it over; a check for just over ten million dollars. He lets out a low sigh and runs a hand down his jaw. "Obi-Wan, I-"

"Please. I don't have much else to do with it."

"Kid, I can't accept this. This is _yours_."

"I know. But I was using it to pay for things that _you've_ been providing us since we moved in. Food, school supplies, phone bills — things like that. You've even given me the supplies we'll need for when the baby's born. And I still have enough to pay off college for both Anakin and myself; this is all of the extra. I want you to take it."

"Ad'ika . . . You really don't have to-"

"And Cody didn't have to stay with me, either. You didn't have to take Anakin and me into your home, much less your _lives_. I _want_ you to have it, Jango." Obi-Wan folds his arms above the swell of his baby bump. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Jango can't help smiling at that. "Shit. You're a Fett, alright. Just as stubborn as the rest of us, huh?"

Obi-Wan shrugs. "The baby kept me up one night and I couldn't shake the idea. Blame him."

Jango laughs. "Nah. This- This is you, Obi-Wan. The kid might've inspired you, but . . . " Jango sighs, still laughing in disbelief, and pulls a hand through his hair. "Shit. Could get Echo a proper motorized chair, prosthetics, PT — and that's just medical stuff. Fix up that pipe in the basement I've been putting off . . . " He replaces the check in the envelope and folds it to put in the pocket of his jeans, sniffling slightly as he pulls the young man before him into a hug. "This is incredible, Obi-Wan. Thank you."

"Of course," Obi-Wan says, hugging back as best he can with his seven-month pregnant belly. "I'm more than happy to help. You've done so much for me; you've loved me more in six months than my own parents ever did in eighteen years. All of you have." He chuckles. "I want you and your boys to be able to have everything you need and deserve."

Jango wipes a few tears from his eyes on the heel of his hand. "You know you're one of my boys now, right?"

"So you've told me. Many, many times."

"'Cause it's true." Jango pulls away and smiles at Obi-Wan's stomach. "And so's this little guy." He glances up, silently seeking permission, before putting a hand over the bump. "He's gonna be taken care of, kid. All of you are. Don't worry."

"I know." Obi-Wan nods. He grins when Jango presses their foreheads together. "Thank you."

"'Course."

Rex steps into the kitchen to grab the milk from the fridge and drinks a swig of it directly from the jug. "Obi," he says casually. "Cody's waiting for you."

"Rex, get a glass," Jango reprimands his son. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Rex shrugs. "Few more times, probably. Then maybe you'll give up because it's not gonna work and you're just wasting your breath." He smiles smugly.

Jango gives Rex a look while Obi-Wan slips away towards the garage. Cody stops him on his way to the door.

"Ob'ika," Cody mutters. He grabs a scarf and wraps it expertly around Obi-Wan's neck before tucking it into his half-zipped hoodie and pulling a hat onto his head.

"I'm quite capable of dressing myself," Obi-Wan teases.

"I know, I know." Cody cups Obi-Wan's cheeks and kisses his forehead. "But I gotta keep my boys safe."

Obi-Wan giggles. "You're adorable," he almost complains. "If our son is anything like you, I'm going to lose my mind."

Cody snorts. "Yeah, and so'll he. Now come on; I want another picture of him for the fridge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did google how much is usually in a trust fund fr this and . first of all what the FUCK the concept of having multiple kids AND millions of dollars set aside fr each one is so fucking baffling to me Can We Bring Back The Guillotine,


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Fluff Time (ft. tup n obi with a cold n cody's skills in the kitchen)
> 
> aaaaabout seven months? yeah seven months sounds right

Obi-Wan wakes up the day after Halloween sniffly, achey, and tired. He leans against the arm of the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and Tup at his side. Nate flicks through Netflix from a nearby armchair.

"Wanna watch Moana," Tup whines.

"You always wanna watch Moana," Echo retorts from the other end of the couch. 

"Bu' I'm sick!" Tup pouts. "Can't'cha be nice to your baby brother?"

"We told you to wear a sweater," Fives mutters.

"That's two votes against Moana," Nate declares. "I like it, though. Obi-Wan, you're the tiebreaker."

"Haven't seen it," Obi-Wan admits. He sneezes several times, hiccups once, and groans. "Shit."

"You haven't- Alright, we're watching Moana."

"What?! Nate, that's not fair!"

"This is supposed to be a _democracy_ , Nathaniel!"

"Do I get a vote?" Cody asks from the kitchen.

"No!"

"Of course you do, love."

Fives groans, slumping down to the floor.

Cody comes into the living room with two bowls and a smirk. "I vote Moana," he says, handing the bowls off to his boyfriend and youngest brother.

"Of course he does," Echo mutters indignantly. "Hey, do I get soup?"

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

"You suck."

Cody ruffles Echo's hair. "I'll be back in a minute. Nate, soup?"

"Sure."

Cody hums along to the opening theme as he brings another two bowls for Echo and Fives, then two more for himself and Nate.

"Nate, can we watch in Te Reo?"

Cody snickers, sitting down on the floor. "Tup, Ob'ika's never seen it. English first."

"Fine." Tup pulls his knees up to support his bowl and eats his matzo ball soup. He murmurs along with the opening monologue, gesturing with his spoon.

"I still think Boba has a point;" Nate comments. "Tui _does_ kinda sound like Dad."

"No he doesn't," Fives retorts.

"I still think you and Boba are nuts," Echo agrees.

"Shh!" Tup hisses at his brothers. "Movie time."

Obi-Wan smiles, one hand drifting to his stomach. "Don't worry; I think we'll be watching this a lot when the baby gets here. I can tell he likes it."

Tup grins. "Good!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We'll Do This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776015) by [MageOfCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole)




End file.
